Love of His Life
by sophieoh
Summary: Spencer Reid and Luke Alvez get married!


_Say we'll make it tonight, just keep holding me tight._

Luke was in the dressing room of the large banquet hall, his hands shaking and his palms sweaty. Light poured in from large windows that reached from floor to ceiling, and the room was elegantly decorated with a variety of white and gold furniture. He was going to marry the love of his life today. He would've never imagined he'd be here, but he most certainly was. He turned to Garcia. She looked more excited than him. She had planned most of it, Luke and his boyfriend not worried about the logistics of things as long as they got to be together. "You ready Newbie?" She smiled her bright smile at him and outstretched her hand. He grabbed her hand and replied, "Never been more ready for anything in my life."

* * *

Reid looked at his reflection in a mirror. He was really about to marry Luke Alvez, the love of his life. He was surrounded by luxurious vases of various white flowers and a small couch. Morgan had just left to enter the hall where the reception was being held. Garcia was walking the aisle with Morgan, and JJ was walking with Luke's most precious girl, Roxy. The whole team would of course be in the first few rows, Garcia had made sure of that. Luke was being walked down the aisle by both of his parents, and then Reid by his mother, who was luckily have a good day.

* * *

It was Luke's time. Both of his parents had an arm looped around his. He looked at his dad, who smiled at him through his wire frame glasses. That small gesture meant a lot to look. When he'd first come out a month or so after joining the team, his dad was not the most accepting. He slowly grew to accept his son and had a whole collection of rainbow mugs. His mother had been the same, and she too had grown. The music started, and they pushed the grand wooden doors open. The entire crowd turned to see the groom. He was simply radiating excitement, with his big goofy grin. When they reached the altar he hugged his father and kissed his mother on the cheek, and then they took their seats in the front row. After a few seconds the doors creaked open again, and Spencer walked through with his mother. Luke's smile got even wider, if that was even possible. He was oblivious to the crowd, oblivious to the music, he was completely captivated by Spencer. Reid noticed this, and also became captivated. The way Luke's smile seemed to go on forever, how his eyes reflected every single emotion. He watched as tears started to appear in Luke's eyes, and as if on cue his own eyes began watering as well. He was really about to marry the love of his life. Spencer kissed his mother on the cheek and she made her way to her seat next to Luke's parents. The music died down after a few seconds, and the two men looked each other in the eyes. Luke spoke up, not caring that he wasn't supposed to until the Priest told them to. "Hey." Spencer laughed and wiped away one of his tears with his sleeve. "Hi." The Priest began his dialogue, but everyone could see that the couple wasn't listening. They were practically having a conversation with their eyes. "Now it's time for the vows." Luke grabbed a sheet of folded paper out of his pocket and cleared his throat. "Spencer, ever since the moment I met you, I was astonished. I was astonished by your brains, your looks, and your character. But I never thought anything would happen because I figured, wow a guy that good looking has to be taken. And then I found out you weren't, and I knew what I had to do. I came out to everyone I could, and on some of those occasions it didn't go so well, but it was worth it because now I'm standing here with you. You helped me through one of the darkest times in my life before we were even involved with each other, and I can't thank you enough for that. I can't begin to express how happy even the smallest of things make me. The Chinese takeout, the mismatched socks, the scrabble games, everything. I love you, Spencer Reid, and I will forever." Luke had barely made it through his speech without crying, so now was his chance. Spencer was obviously choked up, and no one blamed him. Reid pulled out an index card, likely having memorized most of his vows. "Luke Alvez. Simply hearing your name has brought me joy for two and a half years, even though we've been together for only two. I wasn't expecting much when I heard a new guy was coming to work with us, but then I got you. For two years I have been almost nothing but happy, despite a few grim moods. You have brought me joy day in and day out with your food that's too spicy for me, your Sunday football, and your dog. During the most difficult time of my life, you were out there trying to make sure I was as safe as possible. I can't imagine hugging anyone else, staying up until 2 AM with anyone else, or learning football from anyone else. Luke Alvez, my whole heart is filled with love for you. And it always will be." That speech had gotten to everyone, and JJ and Garcia were practically sobbing. The Priest smiled to himself. "The rings?" Henry came up carrying two rings and each man grabbed the ring intended for their partner. Reid slid the silver and gold band onto Luke's finger, and then Luke slid a golden band onto Reid's fingers. They stayed like that, holding hands. "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Dr. Alvez-Reid. You may kiss the groom." Luke grabbed Spencer's face in his hands and kissed him. The smiled against each other as they heard the guests erupt into cheers. They continued the kiss for a few more seconds, not wanting to separate from each other. That was, until Morgan clapped Reid on the back. "Save the rest for the bedroom, Pretty Boys." The two smiled and pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other. "I love you, Dr. Alvez-Reid."

"I love you too, Mr. Alvez-Reid."


End file.
